renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Trisalene
Once an active and vital citizen of Somerset County, now merged into the county of Devon, Trisalene Artalyss has held county positions including Captain, Trade Minister, Sheriff, Constable, as well as Duchess. Her life in politics started off as a mayor of the town she was "born" in, Gloucester. After a few terms of mayorship, she joined the political list Land of Freedom (LoF) and subsequently moved over to the Patrons (TP). Although initially she was an Independant on the lists, she gradually joined TP and served the county through her party for over 2 years. Trisalene is also county military personnel, became a Knight of the Somerset Armed Services (SAS), and began her military career as the Lieutenant of Gloucester. Currently, she is a common soldier in the Devon Guard and retired from politics to her estate in Bridgewater following the closing of Gloucester. In addition to local military service, Trisalene was a long member of the National English Army (NEA) and its Military Council. She later lead the transformation of the NEA to the Royal English Army (REA) as Earl Marshall of England, serving two terms in the position. During her tenure, she was the General who led the forces of England during the majority of the Campaign for Carlisle against the NNGO and Fury attacks, 10 armies bringing together the largest armed force acting in England to date. The "SAS 1st Battalion" army, which she carried from Somerset with the prestige granted by her home county, met four enemy armies at the doorstep of England as its only defense at the start of the campaign. Her army held strong through four advancing assaults before being displaced when the wall of Carlisle was breeched. Trisalene holds several titles of nobility, including the Barony of Williton, the Viscountcy of Bridgewater, and the Earldom of Norwich. She also serves as the Knight Commander of the honored Knights of the Realms of England (KotR). Upon joining the knightly Order of the KotR, Trisalene served as Squire to the Knight Commander Gregarious Alexander Pious Smith for a time before she was knighted in her own right. Taking up the mantle of Knight Commander soon following her knighting, she did so in great mourning of the sudden loss of her late sire (due to eradication for inactivity). Since becoming a Dame, Trisalene has retained several squires, including Kenrich Stewart Tudor (now knighted), Archduke Morgan-Braeden, Triflun Danaeuc, and Magma_McGuinn. Trisalene was once married Richard "Silvermane" Norfolk. They have one son together, Justus Nathaniel Norfolk, born August 14, 1457. Some years later, the two subsequently divorced. Origin Trisalene's precise age and bloodline are uncertain. Discovered wandering alone in the deep forest lands of south-eastern England by a lone woodsman and hunter named Kalarn Artalyss, a silent, young Trisalene became the daughter of this unorthodox adopted father. Raised as a child of the forest, Trisalene was taught to adhere to the laws of nature, and only after her appearance in the civilized world of English society would she follow the laws of man. Following her beloved father's untimely and violent death, she spent her young adult life roaming the uncivilized lands of England with a small, unknown band of unlawful adventuring types. Her background has crafted her into a skilled huntress and swordswoman, adept tracker, and fair healer in her own right. She is self-sufficient and determined in spirit and has developed quite a skill with a quill while her political career has evolved. Despite her past, which is widely unknown, Trisalene has the reputation of an upright and law-abiding citizen as a dedicated servant of the Kingdom of England. Category:People Category:KotR